Gravity
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Everybody loves good karaoke! But does Matt Casey? And how does Dawson fit in?


AN: Takes place in season 2, but Hallie is not dead. Enjoy!

It was karaoke night at Molly's and the atmosphere was relaxed and joyful. Most of firehouse 51 had gathered after a long week of particularly difficult and disturbing calls. The death of Hadley had struck everyone to their core, mostly not understanding how the man could have lost his way like that. It had given the men and women of 51 a new look and lease on life. One they were intent to celebrate.

The alcohol had been flowing freely for some time now and it was noticeable. Even Chief Boden was moving to the thumping beat of the music, even though the singers up stage ranged in quality. Everyone was happy, everyone that was except for one Gabriela Dawson.

As she stood behind the bar serving drinks, her eyes inexplicably kept on being drawn to the couple sitting at the end of it. She couldn't blame him for being happy once more with Hallie. She wanted him to be happy, she really did. But it didn't change the aching she felt as she saw them together. Having another shot of whiskey to numb the pain a bit she signalled Brian to take over for her as she quickly moved to the kitchen area.

Away from the loud music she took a deep breath and tried to rationalize her thoughts. It was just a stupid crush, he didn't want her. She was going to have to accept that. But on the other hand why would she? Why not fight for the man she was in love with?

She almost laughed at that notion but suddenly she knew she was onto something. He had almost kissed her that time at her Aunts party. He had wanted to, she could see it in his eyes. Maybe she should just be more aggressive, she'd always retreated into Hallie's shadow. She had never flat out told Matt about her feelings for him, maybe it was time to take a risk, she was tired of living in limbo.

Squaring her shoulders she knew just the thing to get his attention.

Matthew Casey was bored out of his mind. Ever since Hallie's return he felt off somehow. Sure they had reconnected on some level, and the sex was still great, but there was something missing. It was like they were going through the motions, there was no feeling there, not anymore.

Hallie had purposely isolated him from the rest of the guys about halfway through the evening, tired of their accounts of fires and rescues. So now he was just sitting there, realizing he really didn't have that much to tell her. Deep down he knew their relationship really was over and as he sat there he contemplated how to break it off, for good this time.

Almost automatically his eyes searched the room for the one person that could lift his spirits, however he couldn't find her and he frowned at the feeling of unease that settled in his stomach. Had she left with another man? The stab of jealousy that hit him was swift yet not entirely unexpected. Lately he realized he'd made a big mistake letting Gabby Dawson go.

'May I have your attention please! Do we have a treat for you tonight. From our very own firehouse 51, I present the wonderfully talented Gabriela Dawson!'

Casey nearly got whiplash from the way he turned towards the stage. Gabby on stage? He had no idea she was planning anything. It filled him with sadness they no longer talked as they once did.

He saw Gabby taking the stage and sit behind the piano. She adjusted the microphone and quickly looked into the crowd. As her eyes met his she gave a small grin.

'This song is for a very special person, I'm pretty sure he knows who he is.'

She seemed to debate saying more but then turned to the piano and started to play a beautiful string of accords. When she started to sing the whole crowd went silent, trying to figure out who she was singing to. Casey didn't have to wonder long as he let the words wash over him.

_So__mething always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

Casey had always known Gabby had some feelings for him, but as he listened to her sweet voice filled with emotion he could no longer deny he had underestimated those feelings. Her look towards him as she started the next refrain took away all doubts as to who she was singing to.

_You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

He no longer cared about the woman on his side as he listened to her sad words. He wanted to go up on stage and hold her in his arms, telling her over and over again he felt the same, but he couldn't. Then the tone of the song changed and it nearly crushed his heart.

_Set me free, leave me be  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall  
I'm just the way I'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me and all over me_

She was asking him to let her go, to set her free of her feelings for him and it filled him with a desperation he wasn't sure he had ever felt before.

_I live here on my knees  
As I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need  
Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go  
The one thing that I still know  
Is that you're keeping me down  
You're keeping me down_

As she hit the high note he could feel the emotion in it. She wasn't just asking him to let her go, she was asking him to make a choice. She wanted him to choose her.

_You're on to me, on to me and all over  
Something always brings me back to you  
It never takes too long_

As Gabby finished the song she stole a glance at Matt's face and she knew he'd understood. She didn't really take in the applause given and in a daze moved off the stage. When she'd started the song she hadn't thought about what to do after. She accepted some compliments and ignored the questions as to who she sang the song for. As she came across Shay and Severide she knew she didn't need to explain it to them. Understanding and pride were evident on their faces. A beer was shoved into her hand by Severide and he saluted her with his own. All she could do now was wait. She had no idea how or even if Matt would respond.

Matt knew what he had to do the second she walked off the stage and away from him. She had fought for him, now it was time for him to do the same for her. He turned to Hallie and was surprised to see an understanding look on her face.

'Don't say it, I know. It's pretty obvious now. We were good together Matt, but we both know it's over.'

'Nothing happened Hallie, but I'd be lying if I told you I don't have feelings for her.'

'I know. Go get her.'

He couldn't get out of there fast enough as he searched the bar for her. He saw her hugging Shay and grabbing her jacket as she made her way to the door. He quickly pushed his way through the crowd, nearly knocking Severide on his ass.

He caught up to her just as she made it to her car.

'Gabby wait!'

He ran towards her and grabbed her upper arm turning her around. He knew words would not properly explain his feelings for her, so he did the one thing he'd been wanting to do since Christmas, he kissed her. The kiss started out tentative and sweet but soon enough their emotions got the better of them and the kiss turned forceful and demanding. Both not backing down from proving how much they cared.

They were shocked out of their self-inflicted little bubble by catcalls and cheers. As they broke apart they could see most of 51 standing there cheering them on. Gabby quickly hid her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Their night suddenly being a lot more cheerful.


End file.
